rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghira Belladonna/History
Events *Attack on the Belladonna Household *Battle of Haven Battles Background Five years before the episode "Black and White", Ghira was once the High Leader of the White Fang up until choosing to step down in order to become Chieftain of Menagerie. After naming Sienna Khan as his successor, the White Fang's practices shifted to more violent measures. As Chieftain, Ghira meets with representatives of the White Fang. The most recent involved Corsac and Fennec Albain. ''RWBY'' Blake's Return Sometime after the fall of Beacon, he is visited again by his daughter Blake Belladonna. His wife Kali Belladonna reveals that they were horrified by what had happened and were very worried about her; Ghira, in particular, would frequently pace. Ghira's reunion with Blake is interrupted when Corsac and Fennec Albain knock on the front door, who he arranged a meeting with before Blake and Sun arrived. When Blake and Sun are shocked to see two White Fang members at the Belladonnas' residence and explain that the White Fang was involved in Beacon Academy's invasion, Ghira becomes very suspicious. The Albains insist that a splinter group under Adam Taurus is responsible for the violence in Vale and that the White Fang does not approve of their actions, wishing to apprehend the rogue members. Ghira is more or less convinced and bids them farewell, wishing to reconnect with Blake. Another evening later, Blake brings Ghira tea on behest of Kali. The two make awkward small talk until Blake asks Ghira why her parents still hold affection for her after her behavior years ago when he and Kali left the White Fang. Ghira tells her that they are still proud of her and were only afraid that she would go down the wrong path. When Blake mentions her friends, Ghira asks her why she left them. Just as Blake is about to answer, they get interrupted by Sun. After Sun wakes up from the injury that he received from Ilia Amitola, Ghira shares the information on Ilia's Scroll, stating that Adam plans to overthrow the White Fang leader, Sienna Khan. His daughter plans to prevent this by taking the organization back. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Menagerie" *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Taking Control" Battling the White Fang On a later day, Ghira confronts the Albain brothers with his family and Sun about Ilia's Scroll, though they are unable to arrest the pair due to the lack of evidence. Ghira then holds a press conference in front of the Belladonna household and reveals all that he has found on the Scroll. He proclaims that the White Fang should be restored to a peaceful organization and that they should protect Haven Academy from Adam. While the citizens of Menagerie are hesitant on the latter, Ghira tries to have Blake testify but is interrupted by Ilia. While she calls him and his family traitors, Ghira tries to reason with her but to no avail. One night, the White Fang attack the Belladonnas in their own home. After fighting off several soldiers, Ghira stands against the Albain brothers, who personally lead the assault. Infuriated, Ghira sharpens his claws for battle. He throws a White Fang grunt's spear at Corsac, pinning him to a wall by his hood, though his Aura is damaged with a fireball from Corsac. While Ghira blocks a wind attack from Fennec, Sun arrives at the house in time to save him from a grunt's attack, and Blake arrives later, encasing the Albains' hands and weapons in an ice clone of herself. Though Blake wishes to fight alongside her father, he orders her to find and help Kali, saying he wants to see Sun prove his worth. After a brief exchange with him, Ghira and Sun attack Corsac and Fennec. Ghira's fight leads into the house's meeting room, where Blake and Ilia are in the midst of their own altercation. Fennec stabs Ghira's back with his blade, penetrating deep into the skin with Ghira's Aura having broken. Ghira throws Fennec off him, removes the blade and fights Corsac hand to hand. When he sees Ilia in danger, Ghira rushes to support the falling balcony and gets her to safety. Ghira buckles under the balcony's weight and Sun helps support it with his Semblance. Blake removes Ghira from under the balcony with her ribbon as Fennec runs at Ghira only to be crushed under the debris. The family returns outside and Ghira almost stops Blake from giving a speech to Menagerie citizens. He realizes Blake is strong for forgiving Ilia and letting her accompany Blake to Haven Academy. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Welcome to Haven" *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Alone Together" *"A Perfect Storm" *"True Colors" The Battle of Haven Arriving at Haven, Ghira leads a portion of the Menagerie Faunus as they surround Adam Taurus and the White Fang before they execute their plan to detonate explosives to destroy the school. After police control the White Fang situation outside, Ghira, Kali and Ilia regroup with Blake inside, and Ghira suggests a new brotherhood for Faunus equality be formed. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" Category:History pages